The Crossroads
by peanuts107
Summary: A large force of crusaders return from the Holy lands bringing hope to Robin that finally the Sheriff will be thrown out of Nottingham. But not everything goes to plan. This is a Gisborne friendly fic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Crossroads**

**Chapter 1**

"Children, don't wander too far" A mother called to her children as they fled the confines of their meagre house, it was early evening and the final tasks of the day had to be completed. The woman's husband was tending the fields gathering the harvest for what was to be a bad winter. The mother carried a small child, no older then three, in one arm and a bucket full of waste food intended for the pigs in the other. She lowered the child to the ground and scattered the slop into the pig pen.

The child sat at the mothers feet, happily playing with a small rag doll, the mother smiled, it was a worthless toy made from rags and wheat stalks but to the child it was priceless. The moment of peace was suddenly snatched as a loud horn sounded in the distance. Shielding her eyes against the setting sun the woman could see a figure on horse back, the horn sounded again. As the woman watched she was gripped buy a sudden terror, the horizon was moving, scores of mounted figures where appearing over the slight incline and where heading towards the small village.

The bucket fell from the mothers hand as she snatched her child from the ground calling her other children to follow. The panic in their mother's voice rebuked any disobedience as she called for them to hurry into the house. The thunderous sound of horses' hoofs now mixed with that of the horn, as a wave of excitement and fear ran through the tiny village. As the woman's last child passed her in the door way she dropped the wood bar across the door, sealing them into the wooden home as she clung to her children.

The women's neighbours where less fearful of the procession. Many left the security of their homes to watch the spectacle as it passed by. The column was headed by Heralds, all dressed in the fine colours of their lords carrying banners and horns. Behind these where the powerful and majestic war horses and their knights and their men at arms, all flying banners and standards donned with different emblems and crests representing many different masters.

To the village children it seemed as though thousands of warriors where thundering passed their houses, then came the carriages followed by wagons and behind these more men at arms, Never had the children seen such a wondrous sight.

As the sound of their passing faded the mother stepped away from the door and sat down, A sudden knocking at the door made the woman gasp in fear but her husbands voice called out to her. Reassured she quickly unbolted the door and embraced her husband as she begins to cry allowing her panic and fear to finally conquered her.

Meanwhile, a quarter of a mile away at the edge of Sherwood Forest there stood a small group of men on horse back. They too where watching the procession.

"There it is!" Allan A Dale said needlessly as he nodded towards the convoy "Told you the rumour wasn't a lie"

"The war's finally over then!" Said Much grinning. It was a statement not a question but his master answered anyway.

"If the crusades are over then surely we would have had news. The whole of England would be celebrating Richard's return"

Much looked towards his master "Surely the Sheriff wouldn't try the same trick twice?"

"I wouldn't put anything beyond him" scoffed Allan

"No, he knows we're wise to him now, but I still don't believe that this signifies the king's return-"

"What else could it be, Robin?" Allan asked, "There must be several hundred men there!"

"Precisely!" Robin jeered "There are thousands of men fighting for the king in the Holy lands and even if this was the vanguard where are Richard's banners, His heralds, the messengers spreading the word of the Kings return?"

"Your right" Much conceded, his hopes for his small lodge at Bonchurch dashed once again "I don't recognise any of the crests"

"Yes you do, there!" Robin said suddenly animated as he pointed and urged his horse to move a little closer. They all looked at the standard Robin had indicated, flying at the front of the procession. It streamed out from behind its rider, a streak of gold and red. As the autumn breeze unfurled it they could all see a golden lion standing on its hind legs.

"What's so special about that one?" Allan asked in an almost bored voice.

"What's so special?" Robin laughed as he turned in his seat to look back at Allen "Much tell the man why that banner is special"

"That banner-" Much said obeying his master's command with a grin, his pleasure at relaying this bit of information was obvious. "-Is the banner of Sir Thomas D'bernard, Duke of Durham and The king's cousin-"

"More then that-" Robin said eagerly "He's one of the King's council, anything that we tell him is like beseeching the king himself- The sheriff and Gisborne have had it, we have them! We finally have them!"

The loud whoop of joy sent the birds flying from the trees.

Sir Guy of Gisborne pulled his horse to a halt at the peak of the hill that over looked Locksley manor. A gentle breeze caressed his skin and ruffled his hair, the day had been good. He had risen early and had spent it's entirety in the fields overseeing the surfs of Locksley as they began gathering the first harvests of the season.

As the weary workers filed passed him, many inclined their heads, marking their respect to their master as they headed to their humble homes. Guy watched them as they entered the village. Their bodies tired from the toil and work of the day but all the men smiled. Their day had been spent profitably and they knew that come winter there wouldn't be an empty belly at Locksley. The satisfied smiles grew as each man was greeted by their loved ones. Mothers, wives, sisters and daughters hurried to their men folk, who where embraced and welcomed home. Young children hurried around the men's feet clamouring for their fathers or older brother's attention as the men followed their women back to their homes.

Gisborne lowered his eyes from the sight; He knew what scenes would play out within the confines of those tiny little houses as the women prepared a meal, simple but welcomed and filling. The sense that the men knew that their efforts would keep their family fed through the winter and the knowledge that their family was safe. A loving kiss from a wife and her softly placed hand which would sooth any ach that the men had received through their work.

The thought of such domesticity irked Guy, but that wasn't anything new. These days most things irritated Gisborn. It had been six weeks since he had been the laughing stock of Sherwood. Jilted and humiliated on his wedding day, disgraced in front of the people that he had desperately wanted respect from and left for an outlaw.

Marian had said that it was only coincidence that Hood had been there. That the true reason for her actions was through anger at Guy's lies, she had already promised that she would never marry him if she knew that he had lied, and how could she possibly love the man that desired her body more then her father's life?

The words haunted guy, unconsciously his fingers found their way to his cheek and to the place where Marian had struck him. The wound had healed and the Shire had found new things to gossip about. Marian and her father carried on with their lives as though nothing had happened and Guy had retreated into a façade of indifference and carried on, just like always, alone.

But the thought of his lost life pained him. Who was there to greet him when he returned? To sooth his aches or to remove his heavy dusty boots as he sat by the fire in his large manor house, Who was there to forgive him his sins and help him find the light on the dark path that he had found himself wondering?

Gisborne had loved Marian, he was sure of it, but he held no love for her now. His heart had grown cold to her and in the place of his once burning desire was a burning rage. One hand grasped tightly to the reins as the other tightened its grip on his swords hilt and his eyes moved from Locksley to the distant trees that marked the beginning of Sherwood Forest, his hatred increased as he thought of Robin Hood.

A distant sound drew Gisborn from his thoughts, He froze, his senses heightened as he strained his ears to hear the sound again, but there was nothing. Just his tired mind playing tricks, surly that was all it was? He urged his horse forward but the sound echoed again. Gisborne knew that sound!

It was the sound of a herald's trumpet, the proclamation of a force moving throughout the countryside. Usually sounded to tell the villages that no harm was meant, but in times like these Guy wasn't willing to take any chances.

"Williams!" Guy called to the nearest of his men "Send word to Thornton, tell him to bar the door of the manor and ensure guards are posted throughout the rest of the estate. Tell the villagers to stay inside and to wait for my word, the rest of you with me!"

With that Guy turned his horse's head and urged it into a gallop as the rest of his guards followed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: DeanParker & AngelsShadow816, Thank you so much for reviewing this story I really do appreciate it and I hope you like the next chapters just as much.

**Chapter 2**

The sound of the trumpet echoed through the sky as Sir Guy of Gisborne urged his horse onwards. The road from Locksley to Nottingham was an easy one but in his want to reach the castle, Gisborne was making his horse work hard. The animal raced across the landscape as Gisborne strained his ears to pinpoint the sound of the trumpet but the noise echoed and seemed as though it was coming from all directions. But Guy was sure of one thing and that was the fact that the sound was slowly getting closer.

Gisborne reined in his horse as he reached Nottingham castles' court yard, the animal was tired from its exertion; sweat lathered its flanks. Impatiently Guy dismounted and looked around for the castle's grooms, that usually came running at his arrival, but none came.

"Take him to the stables and clean him off" Guy ordered one of his guards as he thrust his horses reins at him before heading towards the castle doors.

Guy's long stride took the castle steps two at a time and soon he was entering the domain of the Sheriff. Entering the Keep Guy was taken aback to hear that the usual quite reverence that was always the custom had been broken. The castle was a hub of activity, Servants rushed past him carrying a myriad of objects, fresh fruits, clean linen and even vessels of wild flowers, the place even smelt differently, it smelt fresher, less stagnant.

Gisborne headed towards the main hall but the Sheriff wasn't there, instead he found even more activity, the large oaken tables had been laid out in preparation for guests garlands of foliage and flowers where being hung alongside banners that where embroidered with the Sheriffs and king Richards crests.

"You there!" Gisborne called to the nearest of the Sheriffs guards "Explain, what is all this?"

The guard looked slightly puzzled by Guys request but approached and shrugged his shoulders slightly as he replied "We dunno sir-" Knowing that his answer had been less then adequate he continued "But it's been like this for over a week now, sir. My wife works in the kitchens and they've been ordered to cook all sorts of fancy foods, Goose and stuff, all the rooms have been made ready, even the ones not used anymore. Them in kitchens reckons the Sheriff's got a bride coming"

"A bride for the Sheriff!" Gisborne scoffed "Don't be ridiculous, I would have been informed of such a thing!" Guy's annoyance at the man's prattle was evident; he left the hall and headed to the Sheriff's privet rooms. But Guy couldn't shake the man's words. Would he really have been informed of such a change in circumstances?

The Sheriff had taken great pleasure at Gisborne's almost marriage. A man that could get a woman down the aisle and not keep her there was less of a man in the Sheriff's eyes. Guy had taken his master's quips with gritted teeth and for the past six weeks Guy had only ventured into Nottingham when necessity had pressed him. But surely he would have been informed if the Sheriff had planned to marry?

Gisborne hurried through the corridors avoiding the servants as they busily prepared the castle, decking it out in the finery that the Sheriff had always taken great pleasure in hiding away, only seen by himself for his own personal reasons.

"Ah Gisborne!" the Sheriff called cheerfully as he beckoned Guy into his rooms "Finally decided to stop sulking in Locksley did you?" The Sheriff was stood on a small dais in the centre of the room as his steward and tailor busied themselves with the arrangement of the Sheriff's garments.

"My Lord there is a force heading in this direction-" Gisborne stated "I thought it pertinent that I report it-"

"A force?" The Sheriff repeated as he brushed the steward way "A large force?"

"I believe so sir"

"Good!" the Sheriff replied smiling

"Sir?"

"Look around Gisborne, Isn't it obvious that guests are expected, A little early then I thought, but expected none the less"

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"Aww- Feeling left out are we?" The Sheriff turned to face the window; as though he would see the force that Guy had spoken of "Well you're here now aren't you. Make yourself useful when they come, I'm expecting some very important guests, and by important I mean influential – Rich! Very rich, No expense has been spared. Eleanor wants this place decked out in grandeur. You know what women are like Gisborne they want to be lavished and are easily pleased with a shiny jewel; well rich lords are pleased likewise."

"Eleanor, My Lord? Gisborne said hesitantly he was unsure what the Sheriff was talking about, but Guy had understood one thing, what ever was happening at the castle a woman was at the root of it, and now that the Vasey had given him the opportunity Guy broach the subject that had filled his thoughts since his conversation with the guard,

"There is talk of a wedding my lord?" Vasey turned back to Guy, his expression registering a mild interest in Gisborne's words "You're wedding my Lord"

The Sheriff's laugh filled the room "You really should stop listening to gossip like a common Milkmaid. Eleanor is my daughter, the wife of Thomas D'bernard"

"Duke of Durham, The king's cousin?" Guy was taken aback by this information; he had never known that the Sheriff had any relatives let alone a daughter, especially one with such a connection to the king. Why hadn't he been told?

The advantageous pairing of the Sheriff's daughter did, however, explain a lot, Such as Vasey's quick rise within society, his hold over Nottingham and how he had managed to gain favour to become Sheriff even though the old sheriff still lived.

The sound of the distant trumpet brought Guy from his thoughts as the sheriff smiled and clasped his hands together with a glee "Let us great our guests!"

Gisborne followed the Sheriff out onto the steps of the castle as they watched a large and lavish carriage make its way into the courtyard. Its heavy wheels bumped and clattered from uneven surface to uneven surface. Gisborne had never seen such a fine carriage before, There was gildings of gold on the traces and chains of two matching pairs of horses, Thick Red drapes hung down obscuring the occupants from view, while a fat driver and his aide sat upfront, the crest on their uniforms hidden by their sizable bulging stomachs. The carriage was flanked by many guards all dressed in the same uniform as the driver but these men where battle fit and the crest of D'bernard's golden lion could be seen clearly, to be witnessed by all that they where the kings men.

The Carriage finally drew to a halt and the drivers aid hurried to the carriage door and opened it, Guy stood transfix as he stared at the woman that climbed down from the carriage, Time had been cruel on the woman, she looked aged, her hair greying and the beauty, if truly there had ever been any showed no sign.

"I-I can see the family resemblance" Guy said softly, not knowing if he should speak or not

"That's not her you fool my daughters behind her, Eleanor!" The Sheriff called his daughters name as a stately figure emerged from the carriage and the first woman took hold of the hand that was offered and handed the second woman down.

For one horrifying second Guy imagined the regal figure's face to be the spitting image of her father's, But this was just the manifestation of Gisborne's tired mind. Instead of revulsion Guy was stuck by the woman's beauty, there was no resemblance to her father in Eleanor's features, for which Guy was grateful. Her skin was slightly tanned, her eyes where a vivid blue, her lips red and full, and even though her countenance was sorrowful there was no mistaking her obvious beauty, or the confidence and dignity that she held herself with.

"My dear!" Vasey said spreading his arms wide in welcome as he looked down at his daughter; Guy couldn't help but be stuck by the woman's attire she was dressed from head to toe in black. A long hooded travelling cloak covered an ornate surcoat which was trimmed in gold.

The sheriff caught the puzzled expression on Gisborne's face, "Didn't I mention D'bernard is dead?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

D'bernard was dead. The Sheriff had left the words hanging in the air as he moved down the steps to his daughter. It wasn't until now that Guy really understood why the Sheriff was pulling out all the stops in trying to portray Nottingham as a thriving and luxurious city, but now Guy understood the sheriff's motives.

The force that Lady D'bernard had brought with her contained not only victorious knights returning home after a long and tiring service in the crusades but also wounded men, widows and loyal men returning with their masters armour to lay their master's soul to rest. These would be the people that would scatter throughout England and kindness shown to these men and women would be spoken of for years to come. Whenever the dead were honoured or the wounded spoke of their injuries they would always remember who had offered them comfort and shelter in their time of need. Perhaps Lady Eleanor D'bernard was more like her father then Guy had initially thought.

Gisborne watched the Sheriff as he embraced his daughter and kissed her cheeks, never would he have thought that the sheriff was capable of such affection but here it was, in the middle of the court yard were Guy had witnessed him commit unspeakable atrocities.

"Father, please allow me to introduce to you my friend and companion, Lady Winifred Ward" Eleanor said as she introduced her companion from the carriage. Eleanor's appearance left no doubt that she was the widow of a very wealthy and powerful man, Lady Ward on the other hand was dressed plainly and the sheriff gave the woman only a meagre grimace at the honour of her introduction before his attention wondered elsewhere.

'Isn't that Lord and Lady Warburton?' The sheriff asked as his eyes wandered to a small knoll of people across the court yard, Eleanor turned,

'Yes, they joined our party yesterday; we brought their youngest son home with us. I said that they could stay here until he was well enough to continue his journey. I knew you wouldn't mind'

Guy watched as the sheriff turned back to his daughter, Gisborne knew the sheriff well enough to know that Vasey would indeed mind, but instead of anger or a scowl there was a smile on the sheriff's face.

'Not at all child, not at all' The Sheriff said excitedly as he looked at the wealthy Lord 'I must go pay my respects'

'Please remember not to be too hearty father; they lost their eldest son in battle'

'So that would make Yves the heir?'

'I suppose it would, but please tread carefully father' Eleanor warned, the sheriff stopped and smiled once more.

'Of course my dear, steward show the women to their rooms, Gisborne make yourself useful, bring the ladies luggage in' with that the sheriff made his way through the courtyard which by now was slowly filling with people, carriages and horses.

Guy could feel the heat rise within him at the Sheriff's words, was his introduction as unimportant as Lady's Wards? And to be given instructions that belonged to servants! Was he always to be humiliated?

'I shall retrieve your baggage Lady D'bernard' Gisborne said as he gritted his teeth and moved towards the ladies carriage but Eleanor stopped him

'My father thinks that he amuses with such games, sir' Eleanor's voice was clear enough that those people standing close by could hear 'I am fully aware who you are Sir Gisborne, you are my father's right hand man'

'See Sir Guy' Lady Ward said smiling broadly as she closed the distance between herself and Guy and wrapped her arm tightly around his own 'There's no need for silly formalities with us dear, Eleanor knows everything and she has enough servants who can to deal with her baggage. That duty isn't for handsome young men'

For a moment Guy wasn't sure how to react, was Lady Ward also making a fool out of him, but the woman beamed up at him so earnestly that Guy couldn't help be but grimace a small smile, He supposed he could be hospitable this once.

'I shall have the steward show you to your rooms'

'Thank you Sir' Eleanor said 'I do however require one thing from the carriage, but that is more then capable of retrieving it's self, Bear!' Eleanor called the last word out loud. Through the open door of the carriage Guy could see a mound of black fur rising from the carriage floor. If it hadn't moved the mound could easily have been mistaken for a pile of furs but it was in fact a large black dog. The animal was massive it's dark brown eyes looked out of a coat of jet black fur, it's muzzle was short and thick, it's body was and as it climbed down from the carriage the steward moved out of its path.

As the animal approached, Guy could see that its muzzle was greyed with age and that its face was marked with the lines of old scars that had healed years ago. Guy could tell that the animal was an old war dog, trained to run alongside its master's horse as he entered battle, but now the scars were the dog's only memento's of its past, It's massive bulk was mainly a mass of fur, and it's footing was slow and looked almost painful as it made its way towards it's mistress's side.

"So it's still alive is it?" The sheriff called across the court yard, his disappointment obvious as he glared at the beast.

'Aye he still lives!' another voice called, the owner was an old knight twice Gisborne's age whom was dressed in fine cloth and gleaming armour.

'I thought_ you'd_ be dead by now too!' The sheriff called jovially as the old man laughed

'Wishful thinking on your part Vasey' The old knight called back. Gisborne had only even seen this side of the Sheriff when he was inflicting pain or torture it was odd to see Vasey laughing and making jokes.

'Sir Gisborne, this is Sir Edgar Monaghan a very dear friend of my husbands' Eleanor said as she made the introductions, but Guy was given the distinct impression that Sir Edgar's attention was more focused Lady Ward as she tightened her hold on Gisborne's arm.

'This handsome young man was about to show me to my chambers, Sir Edgar' Lady Ward simpered

'Then Sir Guy, please do show the ladies the way' Sir Edgar said as he offered his arm to Eleanor who smiled as she took it. Guy obeyed and once more called for the steward to lead the way as the old dog followed after its mistress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Sheriff's hospitality seemed endless as that night a meal was laid on for the guest. The noise in the great hall was rising as the men relaxed and everyone began to enjoy themselves.

Filling his plate Guy found a free seat amongst Sir Edgar's knights, all of whom were eager to tell him tales of their exploits from the crusades. Guy listened to them as they recounted their daring deeds and tales of their master, it seemed that the knights where eager for an audience and Gisborne didn't mind their chatter, it was unusual to have such activity in the castle but some how Guy couldn't help but feel that this was how life in Nottingham should be.

'He doesn't look it but the old man's a fighter' the knight to Guy's left said reverently as he spoke about his lord, 'The Monaghan estate isn't big but the name Monaghan carries weight at court-'

'And on the battle field, It's just a shame that the our lord isn't as skilled in other aspects of life' The knight to Guy's left added as he and the other knight laughed, both looking towards their master who hadn't heard a word of what had been said, a voice from behind them made both knights startle as Lady Ward approached the table

'Good evening Sir Guy' Lady Ward said and Guy noticed that after their surprise the other knights struggled to hide their grins as the old widow made room for herself besides him, a beaming smile on her face.

'I trust that your room is satisfactory, my lady' Guy asked

'Very much so, sir, but I'm sure if I do have any needs you will be more then willing to help fulfil them' Lady Ward grinned even more and Guy heard several knights choke on their ale, while others quickly turned to look at their master who was seated a few places away and didn't look at all amused.

'I-I supposed Lady D'bernard must be tired after her travels' Gisborn asked hurriedly as he search for a topic that was more conversational, Eleanor was missing from the hall, her seat stood vacant next to her father as the sheriff laughed and joked with the neighbouring Lords and Ladies.

'Eleanor tired? Heavens no' Lady Ward laughed 'you'll not find my lady eating till she's sure the wounded men are settled for the night'

'Yet she insists that we feast without her' Sir Edgar added at Guys look 'She has always made sure that others are looked after before herself-'

'Many a night she hasn't eaten or slept because she's been by the bedside of injured man' Lady Ward continued

'She was always the same, even before she followed Thomas to the crusades. My estate and the D'bernard's lay within a few miles of each other' Edgar offered in the way of an explanation

'The physician gave up on Thomas weeks before he died. But Eleanor didn't, she never left his side once'

'Many a good man was lost at Acre' Edger said solemnly more to himself then anyone else. Guy didn't speak, He had heard of what had happened after his 'visit' to Acre. The peace talks had dissolved, as was planned, and as Guy and his men hurried back to England the crusaders were thrown into a bloody battle with the Saracens.

'Now is not the time to think of such things' Lady Ward said drawing them all from their thoughts 'We are all alive and life is for living, is it not Sir Guy?' She entwined her arm around Gisborne's and squeezed, her podgy face red and smiling as Sir Edgar once more glared down at Gisborne as though he was a naughty boy caught with his hand in the bread crock.

Guy quickly made his excuses and left, he needed to make sure the castle guards were turned out, and now seemed just a good a time as any.

The noise from the great hall reached Eleanor's ears as she traversed the corridors of the castle, the few servants that were not tending the guests bowed low and moved against the corridor walls to allow her free passage. It hadn't taken her father long to infuse them all with the knowledge that she was the highest ranked noble in the castle and that she should be treated how her title dictated. This meant that there wasn't much for Eleanor to do, but she was determined to not sit idle when there were people that needed help.

Knocking once Eleanor pushed open the oaken door that led to the chamber belonging to Yves Warburton. The room was dark and only the rasping breathing of the young knight disturbed the deathly silence of the room.

'He hardly draws breath' a weak and tearful voice breathed in greeting, it belonged to Yves's mother, who had not left her son's side since the moment she had joined Eleanor's party.

'This should sooth him, and help him to breathe more easily' Eleanor said as she pressed a goblet of warm liquid into the mother's hand 'The rest we must trust to god'

The mother nodded as Eleanor helped to pull the barely conscious Yves into a seated position as together they urged the young man to drink. For an hour Eleanor sat with the mother, offering comfort as best she could, but soon Eleanor could feel herself growing and so she bid the mother and son goodnight.

The noise from the hall could not be heard in this part of the castle; Eleanor had specifically asked her father to house the Warburton's far from the main rooms so that Yves would not be disturbed but the clamour of daily life and so it was in silence that Eleanor made her way towards her chambers, carrying the now empty metal goblet.

This time Eleanor met no one as she walked through the castle until she reached a stone spiral staircase, she nodded to the man as they past on the stairs but barely had the mans feet reached the step behind her when she felt a hand grab at her arm and another cover her mouth as she was pulled backwards into a small recess for a loophole, the goblet slipped from Eleanor's hands and clattered down the stairs as she reached for the hand around her mouth.

'Hush my Lady' the man's voice said and Eleanor froze, she knew the owner of that voice and as his hold on her relaxed Eleanor turned to see that she had guessed right.

'Sir Locksley?' Eleanor said as Robin pulled back his hood and nodded. Robin of Locksley had been one of Thomas' men; he had joined the crusades under the D'bernard banner and had fought along side Thomas as one of the kings guards.

'I'm sorry for the manner of getting your attention my Lady, but I'm not welcome in Nottingham as I once was' Robin said quickly 'I don't have much time, but I've risked coming here tonight because I need to speak to your husband-'

'I'm afraid you'll find that very difficult-'

'Difficult or not my Lady I must speak with him'

'Robin that's impossible-'

'Impossible tonight yes, but tomorrow, before the castle wakes have him meet me at the large oak tree that stands in the forest clearing. Any local man can show him the way, my Lady please, The Sheriff and his henchmen are crushing this county what I have to say can stop them-' a noise from the bottom of the steps halted Robin as he strained his ears to listen 'Please tell your husband to meet me' and before Eleanor could speak he was gone, hurrying back up the stairs that Eleanor had descended.

Eleanor was infuriated; Robin had always been hot headed but why hadn't he listened to her, couldn't he see that she was dressed in mourning cloth? If he had allowed her to speak instead of thrusting upon her his own will then he would have discovered that Thomas as dead.

'My Lady D'bernard, are you well?' a deep voice asked as Eleanor was pulled from her thoughts, standing before her was Gisborne, the metal goblet in his hands his face etched with concern.

'I am well, thank you' Eleanor said as she reached for the goblet

'I was seeing that the castle was secure for the night, I heard a noise' Guy nodded to the goblet as he handed it over 'Would you like me to escort you to your chamber?'

'Thank you but there's no need; I became startled that's all. Perhaps the castle isn't as secure as you think it is' Eleanor knew that Gisborne understood her meaning; his eyes moved quickly up the stairs, he bowed and like Robin in a second he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'What exactly do you expect this Lord to do for us?' Allan A Dale asked as he, Robin, Marian (who was dressed as the Night watchman), and the rest of Robin's gang made there way through Sherwood Forest to the place were the large oak tree stood in the forest's clearing.

'D'bernard has the kings ear and will be a powerful ally to us' Robin said, his tone strained, it wasn't the first time that morning that he had been asked to explain his actions 'All we need to do is plead our case to him and he'll force the Sheriff to give me my lands back'

'So we're doing all this for the sake of your estate?' Allen asked his tone critical

'Yes, but not just for my lands! Not in the way your implying' Robin rage his temper now suddenly rising 'When I get my lands back I can begin to make things right again. With D'bernard on our side the Sheriff will be through, Gisborne will be nothing and none of you will have to be dead men any longer. Will, you could return to your father and live in Locksley village! John you would be free to travel to see your son and Much you'll finally get your Bon Church. When my lands are returned it will show that the sheriff has no power, he'll be thrown out of Nottingham. Marian your father would take up his rightful place in the castle, I am sure of it!'

'You make it sound so easy' Djaq said from the back of the group

Robin couldn't help but smile, as far as he was concerned it was, but his confidence and smile soon faded as he approached the clearing, stood beside the Oak were three men on horse back.

'Which ones D'bernard?' Robin heard Little John ask

'None of them' Robin spat as he told the others to wait, hidden by the trees as he marched out into the clearing. As he approached Robin did however recognise one of the men as a knight from D'bernard's forces.

'What's going on Ruskin?' Robin called as he approached the men

'Lady D'bernard sends you her regrets Robin, but she does not believe the forest to be a subtle location for a lady to enter. She will however meet you at the meadow on the south side of the forest. If you are willing I am to lead the way.'

'It'll be an ambush' Allen said as Robin returned to the others and told them about the change of plans 'D'bernard is at the castle he'll be in the Sheriff's pockets'

'Don't you think I've thought of that?' Robin said 'But Thomas has always been loyal to king Richard, I can't see why now would be any different'

'Are you sure Ruskin said that it was Eleanor that was meeting us?' Much asked

'Yes, But why she couldn't just pass the message on to her husband is beyond me'

'Maybe she didn't understand you? Are you sure you told her correctly?' Marian asked

'Yes'

'I still say it's a trap' Allen said once more, Robin couldn't help but agree.

'Marian, Much you two will come with me and Ruskin, the rest of you circle around the forest's edge'

Blinking back the low morning light Guy entered the Castle's stable yard; Gisborne's head ached, he knew drink never agreed with him in large volumes, but last night he had become enraged at the castle guards for yet more incompetence. Not one sign could be found of the intruder that Eleanor had spoken of and Guy was sure that it had been Hood. The thought that Robin had been inside the castle, right within Guy's grasp enraged him and his anger had driven him to drink more then he knew was wise. Now, in the early morning light, Guy regretted it. He knew that for the next few days he would be required to be on hand at the castle, his position dictated it. But Gisborne still had duties to attend to back in Locksley, and so it was while the majority of the castle's gusts slept Gisborne had risen early.

'Rough night Gisborne?' a Knight said as Guy passed him in the stable yard, the voice was familiar and after a slight pause Guy remembered him as one of the Knight's that he had been seated with the previous night

'I hope Lady Ward wasn't troubling you' the knight continued as he grinned 'she certainly was troubling Sir Edgar. He was in a rage last night after the evening meal. He's had his eye on her since she joined Lady Eleanor's household, he seems to think that she's after you'

'So what if she is? My lords had his chances, Sir Edgar's the man to be with in a fight Gisborne, but give him a choice of a battle or a dance with a woman and he's sure to pick the fight' another knight said as he joined Gisborne's side, Guy allowed their chatter to dissolve into the background as his attention was drawn to a magnificent black stallion that was being led into the yard.

The animal was impatient and chomped at its bit and dug furrows in the dirt with its hoofs as the grooms tried to saddle it. Guy grinned with amusement as the horse snapped at the young stable boys as they fought to tighten the saddle's girth, but Guy wasn't the only one to find the show entertaining, the two Knight's were now yelling words of encouragement and laughed as one of the boys yelled in pain as the animal took a bite at the boys arm.

'Stop your teasing and show the lads how to really saddle a horse!' the voice of Sir Edgar called across the yard to his two knights who immediately nodded and went to assist the stable boys.

'Magnificent creature isn't it' Sir Edgar said as he joined Guy

'He is sir' Gisborne conceded, the animal was a prize to covet and Guy couldn't blame the old lord for wanting boast about his ownership 'He does you credit sir'

'_Goliath isn't_mine I'm afraid, He's Thomas's horse and Eleanor thought that it would do the old war horse good to have a bit of a gallop' a second yelp drew their attention and Guy saw that one of the knights was the horse's victim this time, but now the animal was finally decked in its finery and it looked the part of a royal war horse. It was a fine looking beast and Guy was sure even the animal knew this; its head was held high and its neck curved showing the power that the animal was capable of.

'Your more then welcome to ride out with us if you wish' Sir Edgar offered as he watched Guy watching _Goliath__** '**_Lady Eleanor has some business to attend to but I doubt she'll mind an addition to the party, will you my dear?-' the last was added as Eleanor entered the stable yard. She was dressed in a dark riding habit and at her side was Bear, her husband's dog.

'If Sir Gisborne wishes to ride with us then he is welcome to do so' Eleanor said, her tone expressed nothing, but Guy's curiosity was pricked. And so it was that Guy found himself riding alongside Eleanor as they were escorted by a small force of men. Sir Edgar and Lord Warburton were leading them, the two lords seemed locked in conversation. The atmosphere amongst the men was light and joyful but to Guy it seemed odd that all the men were armed _if_ they were only riding out to exercise their horses.

'Are you sure it is wise to bring the dog, My Lady?' Gisborne said as he found himself riding next to Eleanor, Her brutish dog gambolling in the wake of her small brown mare,

'If you wish to have a go at stopping him, Sir Gisborne, then please do try'

Eleanor said with a smile which Guy couldn't help but return. The dog might be old but Guy was sure that it still had some of its old fighting sprit left. The group fell silent as they rode out into the countryside and headed south.

'Your meeting the intruder your saw last night, aren't you?' Guy asked, his tone sounding more accusing then he had intended it to be

'I have a duty to deliver a message; it is a courtesy I must show no matter what the recipient may have become since my husband last saw him' with that Eleanor kicked her horse into a trot and the men around her followed suit.

'Allen's right it's probably a trap' Marian said as she, Robin and Much stood hidden in the forest as they looked out onto the meadow were Ruskin and his two men stood on horseback waiting.

Robin ignored her; did she really believe that he hadn't already thought of that possibility? What Robin wanted to know was why hadn't Eleanor done as she was instructed and delivered a simple message, but all his thoughts of Eleanor's ineptitude vanished as he saw the banners of Edgar Monaghan and Lord Warburton ride into view as a troop of horsemen rode across the meadow towards Ruskin.

The sight of the riders infused Robin with confidence and without a backwards glance at Much and Marian he walked out into the meadow. Robin could hear Marian calling to him to be careful but she didn't knew these people like he did, they where his equals. He had fought beside Edgar and Warburton's son Yves in battle, these men where men of honour and if D'bernard couldn't greet him then these men were the next best thing. Finally after six months of witnessing corruption and injustice in Nottingham something could finally be done to put an end to the sheriff once and for all.

'Good morning my lords' Robin called in greeting as he came to a stop twenty feet away, there was no need for the horsemen to introduce themselves; Robin knew them all, He had fought with them and camped with them and in the case of the younger Knights that made up Eleanor's party he had even got drunk with them. 'I hope that it wasn't too presumptuous that I also brought my own men'

'Good morning Sir Robin' Eleanor called back. Her horse was standing at the forefront of the group flanked by Warburton and Edgar 'and good morning to was unsure what else to call them. She recognised one of them as Robin's loyal manservant Much, but the other even though their face was hidden by a mask, was certainly not fooling Eleanor. Their height and build was wrong, even their posture and stance was different, but it as the bow that they carried that gave them away. It was lighter and smaller then the bows carried by men, but yet none of the others seemed to have spotted it and so Eleanor didn't comment.

'My Lady I must apologise once more for our manner of meeting last night' Robin said growing tired of the formalities and eager to get start 'but it was the only way that I could bring a message to your husband'

'So it _was_ you who was skulking around the castle' Gisborne said as he manoeuvred his horse into view and he came to a rest beside Eleanor, he couldn't help smile as he saw shock and then rage appear on Robin's face.

'YOU!' Robin yelled as he reached for his sword,

'Don't' Marian hissed in warning as she grabbed his hand, unsheathing his sword would have brought the talks to an end and she knew that the three of them where no match of fifteen battle hardened men all on horse back. But Robin didn't seem to care, as he allowed his rage to conquer him.

'Gisborne's a traitor; he tried to kill the king at Acre on the Sheriff's orders. They took my lands and they intend to burn the life out of Nottingham!' Robin yelled 'If your with him then you are all in league with the Sheriff and support his corruption of these lands, If any of you where loyal to D'bernard then you would have brought him here!'

'BE QUITE BOY!' Sir Edgar called back as Eleanor's horse spooked at the sound, 'You've always been hot headed and it looks as though you still haven't changed, if you had allowed Eleanor to speak then she would have told you that Thomas is dead, any fool could see that she's dressed in widows cloth.

'Now as to the matter of your lands we know your case and we've discussed it, but your lands were handed over rightfully by law, you broke the law by becoming an outlaw and the sheriff has the right to claim your lands and appoint any steward he wishes.

'The only way you can undo this is by petitioning the king. Only the king has the power to change the law and if Vasey has acted unlawfully then this must be proven before you throw accusations around'

'And this is what I'm supposed to accept as an answer?' Robin yelled 'that there is nothing that you brave men can do, and so you'll side with murderous and traitors?'

'Thomas would have told you the same' Eleanor said, 'You've stepped outside the law and only the king can help you now'

'Go back to your forest cave Hood, You'll find no help here' Gisborne said, the corner of his lips drawn into a smile, this morning ride had turned out better then he could have imagined.

'I should kill you now!' Robin yelled as finally his restrain broke as he pulled his sword free as he did so there was a cry of rage as the rest of Robin's men rushed out of their hiding place on the far side of the meadow, their weapons drawn as they charged at the horsemen.

Eleanor's horse shied away as the men yelled, their noise spooking the animal as she struggling to control it Eleanor tried to persuade the animal back towards the group. But the noise and clash of weapons were too much for the animal and as Eleanor struggled to gain control hands grabbed at her and she felt herself being pulled backwards out of the saddle.

Eleanor screamed as she hit the ground hard before a firm grip pulled her up and onto her feet. She struggled against her assailant, her hand fighting for the hilt of a dagger that was hidden by her waist band but a strong grip took hold of her wrist.

'Be still lady' the voice of Robin said pulling her hand away from the daggers hilt. His grasp was strong and Eleanor was powerless to resist. Her heels dug into the damp ground as he dragged her backwards through the meadow.

But Eleanor's scream hadn't gone unheeded, Gisborn and several of the knights where now advancing on them, the rest of Hoods men forgotten as they fled into the safety of the forest.

'Don't be foolish, Robin!' Edgar yelled 'This does nothing for your cause, release her!'

'My cause is lost if men like him are allowed to live!' Robin yelled at Gisborne but his words went unheeded, the knights had only one goal now and that was the safe return of the lady.

Eleanor's eyes were fixed on Gisborne; he was advancing his horse closer and closer and Eleanor was hoping to once more make a grab at her dagger, but what happened next seemed to play out in slow motion. Suddenly through the long grass a dark streak passed by the corner of her eye as suddenly Bear lunged.

Eleanor fell forwards as the dog's weight and momentum pulled Robin to the ground and out of view. Bear's growls mingled with a sickening scream of pain as Eleanor scrambling to her feet and called the dog to heal as the earth around her seamed to quake and a thunderous sound of hoofs filled her ears. Barely understanding what was happening as a firm hold grabbed at her waist as she was lifted effortlessly into the air.

Gisborne leaned from his saddle and grasped Eleanor round her middle as he lifted her from the ground. She weighed as though nothing as Guy bore her into him and across the front of his saddle. Her right arm was instantly around his neck as she clung to him, her heart racing as he felt its clamouring beat close to his own. Her scent filled his senses, a gentle scent of rose, as she rested her head on his shoulder a few strands of hair now flowed free from the confines of their braids.

"Thank you" she uttered close to his ear, the warmth of her breath causing the hair on his neck to tingle. His hold tightened as she sunk deeper into his grasp and allowed him to carry her way from danger, Thomas' beast of a dog ever present at their heels.

Eleanor clutched at her leather clad rescuer, her arms wrapped tightly around his frame as she buried her head into his shoulder. There was a whirl of shouting as the men were called to order.

'Thank you' Eleanor said once more, she knew the words must sound feeble, but she couldn't find any others to express her gratitude. The thought that Robin was desperate enough to attack a woman had never crossed Eleanor's mind, had he really sunk so low? Regaining her senses after the sudden shock Eleanor raised her head to look at Gisborne, their eyes met and Eleanor found that she couldn't meet his steely gaze.

'I-I'm afraid your horse has bolted' Guy said, struggling to find words as he was conscious of how close Eleanor was, her body pressed close to his.

'She wasn't my horse' Eleanor said a small note of laughter in her voice 'She was my father's, But thank you for your service, I will never forget it. But for appearances it would be better if I was seen riding pillion into the castle with Sir Edgar'

Guy nodded, He knew too well how freely gossip could travel through a town like Nottingham; he had been its main subject for weeks. Guy slowed his horse as Sir Edgar approached his face alight with excitement.

'Wonderful horsemanship, Gisborne!' Sir Edgar called as he pulled Goliath up to them and Eleanor exchanged seats 'Never have I seen mastery like that; you should consider joining the crusades. You'd quickly make a name for yourself in battle'

The old man talked cheerfully as the group rode back to the castle, but Guy couldn't take his eyes off Eleanor. The thought that she had ridden out to honour her now dead husband's name made Guy even the more aware that he was alone at Locksley manor. Even if he had married Marian, would she have grieved for his loss like Eleanor did for her husband? It made Guy quite envious of the dead lord.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Sir Guy is back from Locksley' Winifred Ward said as she grinned. She was sat on the window seat in Eleanor's private rooms looking out over the court yard, but Eleanor didn't respond, so Winifred tried another tactic 'We don't have long left now that Thomas' sons have arrived do we?'

'No, my father intends to hold a banquet as a farewell meal and Edward and Oswin are eager to join the crusades so we will leave with Adam and Richard the day after the banquet' Eleanor said not even lifting her eyes from her needlework as Bear slept by her chair.

'So we really only have today to do what we want?' Winifred asked as she once more looked out into the courtyard to see that Sir Guy was now dismounting and a short distance from him was Sir Edgar.

'I suppose?' Eleanor said as she lowered her needlework, there was a hint of something in Winifred's tone that made Eleanor feel as though some sort of mischief was being planned.

'I just thought we should do something other then Needlework, seeing how we haven't got much time left in Nottingham'

'Would you like us to visit the market?' Eleanor suggested,

'Wonderful idea!' Winifred beamed and before Eleanor could place her needlework down Winifred was already hurrying out of the room,

"_No doubt hoping to secure Sir Gisborne as an escort as another attempt to make Sir Edgar jealous"_ Eleanor thought as she allowed herself one quick look out of the window before she followed after her friend.

Guy couldn't help but allow himself a smile as he walked through Nottingham's market place; it had been years since he had seen such activity, All the stalls were open and a myriad of things were being sold. But it wasn't the goods for sale that made Guy smile, it was the company. Lady Ward gripped his arm with a grasp that was almost painful. Eleanor's touch, in comparison was light and Guy could barely feel her hand pressed against his arm as they walked.

At first Guy had thought the visit to the market was just another tedious task that had to be endured but it was becoming more successful the longer they stayed. Eleanor's presence had somehow made people feel that Guy was more approachable, Lords, Ladies and local Squires stopped to pay their respects to the widow and Guy was greeted and paid homage to through association.

Lady Ward led them towards a store selling ribbon and lace and found amusement in asking him his opinion of the different colours and textures, even though most of his replies were none committal or low audible grunts.

'I'm sure you couldn't think this disagreeable Sir Guy?' Winifred said as she picked up a deep holly green, but this time, instead of placing the ribbon against herself, she held the ribbon close to Eleanor's face.

'No, I can not find anything disagreeable with that?' Guy said as his and Eleanor's eyes met. Eleanor turned her eyes away almost instantly, but Guy allowed himself a lingering look before he turned back to Lady Ward.

'It does suite her well doesn't it? I shall buy it for you Eleanor' but Guy wouldn't allow it. Guy purchased the ribbon for them and then helped Winifred to choose a colour for herself. While Winifred decided Eleanor looked around the market and as she did so her eyes caught sight of a woman at the apothecary store that from behind looked familiar.

Eleanor crossed to the store and as she approached she could hear the woman talking to the store holder,

'When was the bite made?' The store holder asked

'A day ago' the woman replied 'It was a dog bite'

'This is good for dog bites' Eleanor said as she reached for a jar of ointment. The lady turned and in the woman's eyes Eleanor could see the questioning and almost fearful look of a woman that had been caught out. It was that look that sealed Eleanor's thought, she had been unsure if the women had been the figure cloaked and masked at the meeting with Robin, but now Eleanor was left with no doubts.

'Please allow me to buy it for you' Eleanor said as she placed the jar into the woman's hands and paid the store holder before the woman could protest just before Sir Gisborne and Winifred reached their side.

'See I told you she wouldn't have gone too far' Winifred said happily 'Sir Guy was worried for you Eleanor'

'Guy?' The woman at the store said her voice full of restraint and surprise as she looked at Eleanor's companions,

'Do you know each other?' Winifred asked pleasantly fully conscious of the strained atmosphere that was now building.

'Lady D'bernard, Lady Ward, this is Lady Marian' Etiquette meant that Guy had no choice but to introduce them

'Marian?! So this is the foolish girl that let you go is it Sir Guy?' Winifred said her smile and face full of humour and good will, but Marian didn't look as though she had enjoyed Winifred's joke and so they didn't linger at the apothecary

'Are there any scribes?' Eleanor asked Gisborne as they once more walked out into the market and she placed her hand onto his arm.

'There is usually a holy man that scribes, he has a stall somewhere around here' Guy said as he began to lead them in search of it.

Marian arrived at her home carrying the small pot of ointment, but she couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that was nagging at her. She been dressing as the night watchman for over two years and no one, not even her father had made the connection until a few months ago. Surely it was impossible for a woman of D'bernard's statute to have noticed. Women who were that high in society very really noticed anything lower then their own noise, but then how did it explain the ointment? The groan from her bed made Marian forget her thoughts about Eleanor as she turned her attention to Robin.

After the dog had been called away Marian had rushed to Robin's side as Guy carried Eleanor away. Robin had been a fool when he had grabbed Eleanor, but he had been a brave one. Robin's gang had stood no chance of survival against trained fighters on horseback, but John, Djaq, Will and Allen had seen Robin arguing with the horsemen, they had seen Guy and when they saw Robin pull his sword free from it's sheath they had thought that she, Much and Robin had been in danger.

It had been foolish of them to rush out from the safety of the trees, but they had been brave also. They knew that they were putting their lives in danger but they knew they had to help, and so had Robin. He had seen the danger as the horsemen turned and lowered their weapons and knew that the only thing that could do to protect his gang was to create a distraction and the threatened safety of their mistress was one that no knight could turn away from.

'This should cool and sooth the wound, and reduce the swelling' Marian said as she sat on her bed and rubbed the ointment into Robin's wound. The bite had been very bloody when Robin had been brought to Marian's chamber, (the quickest location to reach) but on further inspection the wound was mostly superficial, with only a few deep puncture marks that would hopefully heal without too much scaring over time. The deepest of Robin's wounds had been to his pride, and Marian was sure that those too would heal in time.

'There all done' Marian said as she re-bandaged Robins shoulder

'I should get injured more often if you're willing to be my nurse' Robin said, there was a glimmer in his eye that made Marian blush but as she leaned into him for the promised kiss there was a rapping on the front door that hastily drew the lovers apart.

'Who is it?' Robin hissed as Marian hurried to the window. Looking out Marian could see a fat little donkey tethered up outside, she smiled knowing instantly who the owner was.

'It's the Friar' Marian laughed as Robin relaxed at her words 'probably just collecting money for the poor; I'll get rid of him' Marian made her way down the stairs and unbolted the door. Just as she had expected the Monk stood there.

'Lady Marian, I am Friar Tuck and I've been sent with a message for Robin Hood' the Monk said smiling.

'We don't know Robin Hood' Marian's father said, he was still ill and had been dozing in his chair by the fire before he friar had knocked but now he had risen and was by Marian's side

'I have it on good authority that Robin of Locksley can be found here' the friar repeated 'I have a message to deliver'

'What type of message and on whose authority?' The voice of Robin spoke from behind them making Edward and Marian turn around in surprise at his voice.

'Lady Eleanor D'bernard sent me' Tuck said and at his words Robin beckoned him in and Marian shut and bolted the door, 'The lady wants you to know that she is sympathetic to your situation but she said that she still must stress that the only way things can be changed in Nottingham is by petitioning King Richard.

'I have been charged with the task of scribing your petition. If you are willing then the morning after next a large convoy will be leaving Nottingham, amongst which are Edward and Oswin D'bernard, the youngest of the Lady's sons-in-laws. They are travelling to take up their father's place in the crusades and have promised to hand deliver your petition to the King directly, if you are willing the I shall meet them at the crossroads on the outskirts of town'

'Why would Eleanor help me now?' Robin asked the friar remembering how he had spoken harshly and how he had pulled the lady from her horse and endangered her life.

'As for that I can only guess' Tuck said, his smile never faulting 'But despite all that may have passed between you, I would say that it is because she is a good god fearing woman that like you can see the injustice in this world'

'Robin don't listen to him it's a trick, Eleanor is the Sheriff's daughter!' Marian said as she moved to Robin's side 'I heard people talking in the market place, it's the town's main gossip, that and the fact that she and Gisborne have grown very close. You were right, she is in league them!'

'If that is so, and she knows where Robin is then how come she only sent me and not the castle guards?' Friar Tuck stated plainly.

The banquet had been a roaring success. A myriad of foods had been served, and there was entertainment in the form of dancers, musicians, jugglers and even fire eaters. But Gisborne didn't care about any of these, once more he was seated amongst Sir Edgar's knights and from his position Guy could look directly at Eleanor.

She was seated next the Sheriff at the centre of the top table with D'bernard's four sons seated beside them.

For this one evening Eleanor had abandoned her widow's cloth and was dressed in a rich green gown. But it wasn't the gown that had drawn Guy's attention it was Eleanor's dark hair. Braided into the twists, curls and pleats was the holly coloured ribbon that Guy had bought the previous day at the market.

It didn't matter that Lady Ward also wore the ribbon that she had chosen and that Guy had paid for, Guy only had eyes for Eleanor that evening.

Nottingham castle had risen early the day after the feast; the morning dew was still fresh in the air as Sheriff Vasey embraced his daughter on the steps of the castle court yard. Eleanor's carriage was standing waiting Lady Ward was already inside as Bear, once more a sleep on the carriages floor looking as though he was nothing more then a mound of furs.

'Goodbye child' the sheriff said as he kissed Eleanor's cheek and held her close, the past few days had been more successful then the Sheriff had imagined. He had made some strong connections within society and had made a sizable amount of profit from his visitor's kind donations and the added income of the growth of the market that had attracted lots of interest.

The Sheriff watched as Eleanor entered her carriage, as it pulled away and then vanished into the growing hustle of the city streets. Smiling to himself Vasey turned and went back inside the castle, for him it was business as usual.

Sir Edgar and the four sons of D'bernard led the convoy as Gisborne and his men rode behind Eleanor's carriage. A foolish whim inside Guy half hope that Eleanor would turn and look out of her carriage and beckon him to her side, but the further and further they rode from the castle the more foolish Guy felt for his passion. She was the widow of great lord; her inheritance would see her comfortable for the rest of her life and her title would see that she was never friendless. How could he have thought her kindness to have been anything more?

The son's pulled their horses to a halt as they approached the crossroads on the outskirts of town and waited for Eleanor's carriage. This was the moment that the sons would separate, the eldest two returning to Durham with Eleanor and the youngest two to battle. Guy waited as he watched the son's exchange farewells before the group split and Adam and Richard led their men and Eleanor's carriage north. Guy urged his horse forward and crossed the road heading towards Locksley manor before a call made him turn.

'Good bye Sir Guy!' the voice of Winifred Ward called as she leaned out of the carriages window waving to him. Heat burned under Guy's collar but as he watched to spectacle that Lady Ward was making his eyes turned to Eleanor, a gentle smile played on her face as she raised her hand and waved once before the carriage moved out of sight.

That one small gesture from Eleanor was all that Guy had needed, he kicked his horse forwards and continued his journey home feeling for the first time in months that all was not lost.

Edward and Oswin D'bernard waited at the crossroads, they watched as their step mother's carriage disappeared and as Gisborne and his men rode out of sight and then a moment later movement from the trees drew their attention.

The Friar had spoken a convincing case and as Robin walked out to greet the brothers he carried a sealed letter which one day soon would be touched by King Richards's hands.

**The End**

**Thanks everyone who has read and review this story, it really does mean a lot to me and I'm sorry that the story didn't turn into a Guy romance fic but I do intend to write a sequel for this so I hope that you will all read that once I've done it.**

**Thanks**


End file.
